FateOlympian Knights
by Ryuus2
Summary: In which knights and heroes join forces to save the world. Individual cannon pairings where appropriate.
1. Chapter 1

OK, I started this to get it out of my head, but then I spent a week making myself finish it. I'm tired of the delay, so once this is posted I'm dropping everything to work on my two main stories. They've waited long enough for me to update them.

Now please enjoy this, the first official Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Fate/Stay Night crossover.

* * *

Hi. I'm Percy Jackson. I'm a Demigod; that is, the son of a mortal and a god. My father is the Greek god of the oceans, Poseidon. No, really. I even saved the world once or twice.

Anyway, after my most recent adventure, saving my summer camp from an invasion for the second time in as many years, I was enjoying my time as a high school freshman. Going to class, making friends, preparing for an all-out war.

Oh right. The war. Well, you see, the Titan Cronus recently revived himself and declared war on the gods of Olympus. That was last summer, and me and the other Demigods allied with Olympus, a.k.a. our parents, have been preparing ever since. It was spring break now and I was supposed to be on my way to Camp Half Blood to help with the preparations. Note the 'supposed to be,' because I sure wasn't there now.

To be brief, I'm lost. The bus I was on entered a tunnel, I blinked, and then we came out of the tunnel and I was on a different bus in a different place than what I started with. I got off at the next stop, and decided I was in Japan. I don't know what tipped me off; it could have been all the smartly dressed Asian people, it could have been the weird fashion sense of the younger people, it could have been all the Hello Kitty merchandise. But we have all of that in New York, so I wasn't sure. I decided it had to be all the girls my age in the sailor-type uniforms. That was one thing I'd never seen in New York, but had seen on plenty of imported cartoons over the years.

So yeah, I was in Japan. Which was bad. I also had no money, not Japanese money anyway, another bad thing. But there were no monsters around, so that was good. And I had my sword-pen Riptide, which was also good. And I was out of gold Drachma, the money used by gods, monsters, and Demigods, which was probably the worst thing out of the lot. Without any Drachma, I couldn't call for help. I was stuck in a foreign country on the other side of the world, without any money, or a way to contact home. So not my best day. Well, it could have been worse.

I stopped walking and looked nervously at the sky and scanned my surroundings carefully. Yes I was being paranoid, but after as much weird as I've had to deal with in the past few years, you'd be at my back making sure that nothing was sneaking up on us while I looked the other way.

* * *

Once I had decided I was definitely in Japan, and that other than being penniless I was fine, I decided it was time to head for home. It wouldn't be hard, I just had to get to the sea and call up a ride. I am the son of Poseidon after all—one of the perks is command over the beasts of the sea. I knew of at least a few that could get me back to New York pretty fast, and there were plenty of islands between Japan and America if I had to stop to rest.

There was only one problem: I couldn't find the ocean. Sure, I could feel for water around me, but I was too far inland and in a city. There was water all around me in the plumbing. And since I was on a big island, the ocean was all around me. I could feel the seawater on the edge of my senses, just not which way to go to get to it fastest. So I decided to pick a direction and walk in a straight line to see where that got me.

I ended up in a park not much later. It was a nice little thing, definitely not as great as Central Park, but still, nice. There weren't many people around, which was fine, because I was tired of getting stared at. I guess not many of these people had ever seen an American. Oh, and I noticed another thing that was different about Japan: the birds. Where every American city I'd ever been to had a severe pigeon problem, Japan apparently had the same problem, but with crows instead of pigeons. Seriously, the black birds were everywhere. It was kinda spooky actually, especially with the way they were watching me.

My day got noticeably worse right after I passed a pretty girl with purple hair and big…um bags. *ahem* Yes, bags. Shopping bags. Anyway, right after I passed her this guy landed on the path right in front of me. He hadn't been walking down the path and he hadn't come out of the woods at the edges of the small clearing, he had just fallen from the sky and landed on the path just a few yards ahead of me.

"Whoa!" I yelled as I took a startled step back in surprise. The guy was wearing a blue robe-top-thing that stretched over his hands with weird black pants that looked like they had enough material for a couple pairs that stretched over his feet. He had a black cloak on his shoulders and a wide straw hat on his head. He was wearing a long red scarf wrapped around his neck and mouth so many times it covered him from his nose to below his collarbone. And he was carrying a sword, a Japanese one, a katana I think they're called.

It was his eyes, his only visible feature, that gave him away. They were black. Not just the pupil or the iris, but the entire eye was black. This guy, who appeared out of nowhere, that was dressed like a knock off from a samurai movie, with eyes that definitely were not human, wasn't human. I had no idea what he was, but I was willing to bet he wasn't friendly.

He said something in what I guessed was Japanese. His voice was slow and sharp, and I couldn't make heads or tails of it. "Um, what?" He said something else, I think maybe it might have sounded like the first thing. "Um, really sorry but, I don't understand you. You don't speak English, or Ancient Greek, by any chance?" Now he was mad. His eyes did that angry-squinty thing and his voice was louder and sharper. He reached for his sword and I pulled Riptide out of my pocket.

"Ano, excuse me?"

Both of us froze. We both looked over my shoulder, keeping one eye on each other, and found the girl with the…bags from before. She had apparently stuck around after passing me. She was staring at the two of us with wide, confused eyes.

She turned to me, also keeping an eye on the samurai and said, "Ano, he said, 'Child of the western gods, welcome to the land of the Rising Sun. I challenge you to formal combat.'" She glanced between the two of us again. "Ano, what is going on?"

"I'd like to know that too," I muttered. I turned more towards her and asked, "Could you maybe ask him why he decided to jump me?"

She turned back to the samurai and said something in Japanese. He said something back in what sounded like a polite tone. She turned back to me. "He said, 'It has been many years since a child of the western Gods walked these lands. I wish to see the legendary skill of their blades.'"

"Ah. Thanks." I returned my full attention to the weird samurai and studied him carefully. "I'm guessing there's no chance we can talk this out?" She asked him. He drew his sword. "I thought as much." I sighed. "To the death?" I asked as easily as if I was asking for the time of day. The girl gasped. That was fine. I didn't need the girls' translation to understand his answer.

He bowed his head to me and said something else in Japanese. I glanced at the girl; looking even more worried than before but she composed herself."Moribito Issei. His name."

I looked back at the samurai and nodded. "Perseus Jackson."

He charged. I uncapped Riptide and it expanded from a pen into its two-foot Xiphos form. I brought it up with both hands into a guard position. I met his first downward slash and my guard held. I held off his next strike but was forced to give ground with his third.

We both jumped back a few feet to regroup. Well, I stepped, he jumped. I twirled my sword to loosen my muscles and then leapt to meet his return slash head on. We traded a few more blows like that before I again had to give ground and we separated.

On the next charge, I jumped over his horizontal slash and tried to end the fight with a single blow. He sidestepped at the last moment and managed to dodge most of my strike, but not before I had cut through his hat, and severed several folds of his scarf.

We gave each other some more distance after my surprise attack. He took the time allowed by the pause to discard his damaged hat and ruined scarf. Now that I could see his face, I still couldn't figure out what in the name of the Gods he was. What I could see of his face before, basically just his all black eyes and a few inches of skin surrounding them was human enough. The rest though was covered in feathers. From the top of his head down over the top of his chest exposed by his robe-thing was covered in fine black feathers. And instead of a mouth he had a short beak. And if I squinted a bit, his cloak stopped looking so much like a cloth cover as it did a pair of folded black wings. The guy looked a lot like those crows I'd seen entering the park.

"What are you, some kind of Japanese Harpy?" my mouth asked without consulting my brain. It does that sometimes. Usually it makes for some OK banter, but not so much this time.

"SQUAAAAAWRKK!"

By the Gods, I think I just made him mad. Not good. He said something really fast, really loud, and he started glaring at me in a way that I recognized on a lot of things that had tried to kill me in the past.

"Ano," the girl with the…purple hair said. She was still standing at the edge of the clearing, watching the two of us with shocked worry. "He says, 'How dare you compare me to those filthy hens! I am a Tengu, a proud warrior descended from a great dynasty. You will pay for such insult!' Watch out!"

My eyes had wandered to the girl as she translated and immediately snapped back to the bird-samurai, or Tenbu, or whatever, just in time to parry his first slash from above. The follow up to my ribs came fast and hard, and forced me to jump back to keep myself in one piece. The succession of slashes that followed was the most intense yet, and it took every ounce of my ability and experience to keep from getting gutted. Though my skin stayed intact, my clothes looked like they'd gone through a paper shredder. I really needed to learn to keep my mouth shut.

At this point, I had to get lucky; find a hole in his guard. All I needed was one opening and a bit of luck and—

And then I tripped. My shoe came undone, I stepped on my laces, and I toppled over backwards. I had just enough time to wish I was near a pond, or a stream, or even a water fountain as I fell. At least then I would stand a chance against this guy.

Then I felt it. In the girls bag. I grinned.

I hit the ground hard. My opponent didn't stop moving, and neither did I. As he made the swing that would take my head off, I reached for my watch to press the button that would activate my shield. My shield was a gift from my brother Tyson. He made it to commemorate our first adventure together in the Sea of Monsters. He's a Cyclops, and as a Cyclops he was born with a talent for gadgets, gizmo's, and forging to rival any child of Hephaestus. My shield had saved me from some tough spots before, and I was glad for the wall of bronze between me and the winged samurai. And for the time it bought me to turn this fight around in my favor.

As a son of Poseidon, I had some unique perks. I could talk to and command horses and fish if they were willing to listen. I could sail a boat of any kind through any waters. I had a perfect sense of direction when at sea. I could create storms and earthquakes. I was mostly invulnerable in water, and could even heal the most serious of wound by taking a swim. And I could summon water from anywhere near me. Like from the bottle inside of purple-hair girls bag.

Even as his strike rebounded off of my shield, I was focusing on my God-given powers. I could feel the water just feet away, and all it took to summon it to me was an effort of will. I heard a startled 'Eep!' from the girl and a small crash as she dropped her bag. And then the water hit me, and I felt the familiar rush of power that always came with it.

"Thank Poseidon for water bottles," I muttered as I peeked around my shield to find my opponent and finish this. It was a good thing I was lying on my back, or I wouldn't have found him until it was too late. He had apparently decided to come in for a finishing blow from above like I had attempted early on. Where I had gone for a jumping slash, he had taken advantage of his nature and had used his wings to gain altitude.

I twisted into a crouch as he reached his apex and turned into a dive. With my endurance restored by the water, and my strength and speed enhanced greatly as well, I was more than ready for his attack. I raised my shield above me to intercept him, held Riptide unwavering and ready beside it, and braced for impact.

It was over between heartbeats. His katana met my shield and the force sent me to my knees. My shield buckled, but held. My right arm, and Riptide, never wavered. As soon as his steel met my bronze, I stabbed with Riptide straight through where his heart would be if he were human.

The weight of his falling body and the power behind his dive drove us both the rest of the way to the ground. I rolled him off of me and rose to a crouch next to him, my hand still on the hilt of Riptide. I met his eyes and saw a look I'd never seen in the eye's of the monster's I'd slain before, a mix of contentment and respect. He coughed some blood and said my name and something in Japanese after it. The girl had made her way to our side after we hit the ground, and she whispered, "Well fought, Perseus Jackson."

I kept my eyes on the warrior beneath me and said in as respectful a tone as I could, "Well fought, Moribito Issei."

The bird warrior grinned at me, somehow managing it even through his beak. Then he closed his eyes with a sigh and quickly faded away. All that was left was a few feathers on the wind, and his sword at my feet.

I breathed a sigh of relief. That had been a hard fight. I glanced at my once more damaged shield. Great. Now I'd have to ask Tyson to repair it. At least he'd be happy that it had saved me again. I was definitely buying my little brother a brick of chocolate the size of his head for his birthday.

Well, considering how big his head was he'd probably have to settle for one the size of my head instead. My allowance wasn't all that big after all.

I caught site of something else in my shield. A lock of purple hair. Oh right, the girl. I looked up at her to find myself staring into her purple eyes with my sea green ones. Wow. She was prettier than some of the daughters of Aphrodite I had met.

The girl flushed a bit, then collected herself and bowed to me. "Ano, I am Matou- er, Tohsaka Sakura."

I gave a short bow back. I remembered something about Japanese people bowing a lot, and she had bowed so it was probably the polite thing to do. "Percy Jackson. Thank you for translating all of that. Uh, so, I should call you Tohsaka? Or Sakura?"

"Sakura will be fine, Percy-san."

I blinked at her, confused. "It's just Percy."

"Ah. How to say…?" She put her finger on her chin and looked up in thought. It was probably the cutest thing I had ever seen a girl do in my life. And the way she puckered her lips...

_Remember Anabeth Percy. That hard headed, strong willed, beautiful Wise Girl. Don't let this exotic foreign beauty who totally blows her out of the water in looks distract you from the girl you love._

Sakura 'Ah'd and slapped her fist lightly in her other palm, then caught my eyes again. "Japanese is a very polite language, Percy-san. Honorifics like –san or –chan are added to the end of a person's name like Mr. or Ms. would be added before in English. Adding –san is the standard for people who have just met. Do you understand?"

"I think so Sakura, er, san?"

She smiled at me like I've never been smiled at before._ Who was Anabeth again?_

Fortunately for my mind and my heart, and my future with Anabeth, my stomach still had its head in the game and decided it was time to remind me that I hadn't eaten sense breakfast by rumbling loudly.

* * *

Sakura and I were walking down a rather bland street that looked like every other street in this suburb. After my stomach interrupted our awkward conversation, she had invited me to come along to her friend's house, where she went regularly to help with dinner. Fortunately it was nearby, only a few blocks from the park. I offered to carry her bags for her for wasting her water. I would have offered to replace it, but I still had no useable money.

The house, when we finally got there, was nice, in a Japanese sort of way. How would Anabeth put it? It was…aesthetically appealing. The yard was wide and the grass was green and well maintained. The house was made of wood and raised off the ground several feet. The path from the gate was cleaner than any street I'd ever been on in New York. What parts of the roof I could see looked like they were covered in the same curved ceramic tiles as every other house in the area.

The most beautiful woman I had ever seen, barring Aphrodite of course, though this woman could definitely give her a run for her money, greeted us at the door. Her jeans and sweater were so full that I felt my jeans tighten in response. She was taller than Sakura, about my height, maybe 5'8" or 5'9". She had Sakura's odd long purple hair and eyes behind thick glasses, but a shade lighter, so maybe they were siblings? But I thought she said this was her friends house?

Sakura seemed to cheer up immediately at seeing her. "Ah, Rider-san. This is-"

"Percy Jackson. This is surprising." The woman, Rider, cut her off. She was staring at me with intense curiosity.

Now it was my turn to be confused. "Excuse me? I don't think we've ever met before." I'd remember meeting a woman as beautiful as her.

"Really?" she said with a quirked eyebrow. Then she grinned a grin that was equal parts sultry, endearing, and dangerous as all Hades. "I would have thought you'd remember the woman whose head you cut off."

OK, now I was confused. I cut her head off? That was impossible. I mean, she was standing right in front of me. And the only woman whose head I had ever cut off was the monster Medu…

Oh Zeus.

* * *

Now to clear up some potential confusion, and plug an author who if you're not reading you should be: this is the first official Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Fate/Stay Night crossover, meaning the first in the crossover section. Shadow Crystal Mage wrote the first ever PJO/FSN crossover in the FSN section, 'Of Medusa's in Central Park,' early last year, but since it's not in the crossovers section, it doesn't technically count as the first "official" crossover.

OK. I have an idea where this is going, but I'm not set to continue this just yet. As I said before, I have more important stories to focus on.

Please tell me where I went right, where I went wrong, and where I could have gone better.

Reviews are the food for an authors soul.


	2. Chapter 2

A guy writes one chapter and doesn't bother explaining things yet, and two guys flame him on the premise of the series? WTF? Seriously! Be constructive with your criticism or just close the f-ing page. As for the rest of my generous reviewers, thank you for your opinions. They helped me clear up a fair bit of my own confusion.

This chapter resolves how the series interact, so at least I won't get complaints about that anymore.

Enjoy.

"English"

_'thoughts'_

"_Japanese"_

* * *

Oh Zeus. Oh Zeus brother of Hades father of Ares son of Gaea!

"Medusa!"

I stared at her face in surprise and horror long enough to see the humor in her eyes and realize exactly how bad an idea that was as I froze...

...in total shock, confusion, and a bit of embarrassment at the fact that I was staring one of my most dangerous foes ever dead in her most dangerous weapons, and I was still made out of flesh and bone instead of cold stone.

She started giggling. She tried to hide it by covering her mouth with her hand, but the look on my face was apparently too much and she just started laughing outright.

"Rider-san? You know Percy-san?" Sakura asked in earnest confusion.

Sakura's voice snapped my mind out of its inaction and into hero mode. Sakura was an innocent who would need protecting from the monster in front of me…who looked like her older sister, was apparently on good terms with her, and whom she was completely relaxed around. And back to crazy confusion. _'Ok, let's try figuring this out: 1) I was staring Medusa in the eye and wasn't turning to stone—_at least _most_ of me wasn't,my pants reminded me_. 2) Sakura looked like Medusa, maybe she was one of her sisters? No, she said herself that they'd faded, so maybe her daughter? But that made no sense, she looked completely different the last time we met, Sakura is at least my age, and it looked like Medusa had been in America for decades judging by her garden. Just what in Hades was going on!'_

While my mind shorted itself out trying to figure the situation out, Medusa -Rider- composed herself. "Yes, Sakura, we know each other. Did you manage to find everything for dinner?"

"Hai. Except the water. Do you think Sempai will mind?" She asked apprehensively.

"I'm sure he'll be fine without it," She reassured her. "Now as for you, Percy..."

She stepped up to me and I jumped back, slamming against the wall, Issei's katana I'd wrapped in his scarf and thrown over my shoulder in an impromptu sling digging in at an odd angle. She just stepped further, until she was barely a few inches away from me, her chest lightly brushing mine. She caught my eyes again and held them with what I was sure was mystical powers and most certainly NOT sultry lust that was making my heart beat a mile a minute and my entire body burn with excitement. No, it definitely had nothing to do with her luscious lips quirking into that smile that made so many promises that would screw me over in so many ways, or the tent forming in my pants at what more than half of that thought meant, or that her chest was pushing against me so softly, or that—

"The dining room is down the hall. Sakura will show you to the bathroom to wash up. And don't forget to take off your shoes." And with that she was walking—no, sashaying. That's what the hypnotic thing she was doing with her hips was—down the hall, grocery bags in hand. Bags that she must have taken from me while I was too busy wishing I was single to notice.

I groaned at the surge of emotions the encounter had left me with. Just what in Tartarus had I gotten myself into?

* * *

Sakura showed me where to put my sneakers, then led me to the bathroom and left directions back to the dining room before leaving to assist in the kitchen. I washed my face and then just stood there, staring at myself in the mirror as my mind and body slid out of battle mode, unable to wrap my head around anything that had happened.

I entered a tunnel on a bus in New York in the morning, and exited on a different bus in Japan at about the same time. How was that even possible? Well, I knew how it was possible. Magic. But the question was who in the name of Zeus had done it? All of the Olympians were busy arming for the war, and Kronos was busy consolidating his forces. Was this another of the Titan's schemes?

And then there was that bird-man, Issei. He definitely wasn't a harpy—largely for the fact that he was a HE—which meant that he had to be a Japanese monster. And if he was, then did that mean that Japan had its own gods that were still active? And if they were, what could they want with me?

On top of everything else there was Medusa. What was she doing here? And how was she alive again for that matter? It was supposed to take years—decades or centuries even—for a monster to respawn. And here she was in a body that was completely different. Hot, curvaceous, supple…and he really needed to stop thinking about her like that! Just because she was a thirteen on a scale of ten did not mean she wasn't still a murderous bitch. And why was she's living with Sakura and this Sempai she mentioned? It was all so confusing.

My stomach growled, reminding me that the last time I ate was breakfast—in America—immediately broke my train of thought. I shook my head to clear it once more. I could worry about what god was planning what later. I thought better on a full stomach anyways. I just had to keep on my toes around Medusa and I'd be fine.

Probably.

* * *

I found the dining room easily enough with Sakura's directions. What I found when I opened the door was…definitely not what I'd expected. I couldn't quite say what I'd expected, but it definitely wasn't a short haired brunette woman in a striped green and yellow blouse and green dress chasing a platinum haired little girl in a white t-shirt and black short shorts—at least, I hoped that's what they were—around the room with a wooden sword.

Sakura was at the right end of the room in what I guessed was the kitchen. She was staring at the scene resignedly with a tall, lanky, red haired boy in a blue and white long sleeved shirt and apron.

Before I could decide how to approach, well, anyone, I felt a hot breath on my ear and the most sensuous voice I'd ever heard said, "Quite active, aren't they Percy-kun?"

I jumped forward with a loud yelp. I spun around to find Medusa standing just outside the door with a Cheshire grin on her lips. She had switched from her purple turtleneck to a white button up blouse that wasn't all that buttoned up. Well, at least I wouldn't have a problem avoiding her eyes anymore.

"Daijobu, Percy-san?" Sakura said. "Ano, are you OK?"

I looked at her in her white dress and pink apron, concerned confusion clear in her eyes, and forced myself to relax. "Y-yes, Sakura-san. She just surprised me."

The little platinum haired girl cocked her head at me and studied me curiously with her crimson eyes. Then she turned to Sakura and started asking her something in Japanese. _"Sakura-san, who's this stupid looking person?"_

"_Illya-chan, that's not nice!" _Sakura kinda-sorta-woulda-coulda scolded. I really couldn't be sure.

The little girl crossed her arms and stuck up her nose in a clichéd superior pose. _"Hmpf. So? He looks dumber than Onii-san."_

The brunette woman took advantage of her distraction and finally landed a hit on the little girl's head. While the kid was groaning and rubbing her head in pain, the brunette took an imitation of her superior stance. _"Hah! Take that you annoying shrimp. And Shirou isn't that stupid-looking." _Whatever she said made the red haired guy in the other room smile. _"Even if he is pretty stupid." _And there went the smile as he facepalmed.

The guy sighed and then turned to Sakura. _"Sakura-san, why don't you introduce your friend?"_

"_Ah, yes. I forgot."_ She laughed while clasping her hands. _"Everyone, this is Percy Jackson-san, from America." _Then she turned to me and said, "Percy-san, this is Shirou-Sempai," the red head bowed with a nervous smile, "Illya-chan," the little girl smirked at me, "Fujimura-Sensei," the brunette saluted me with her sword and said "Yo~", "and you already know Rider-san…" and here she trailed off, really not sure how to question my history with the other lavenderette.

"Yes, we know each other quite well, don't we Percy-kun?"

The flirty way Rider said that got everyone's attention and sent a chill down my spine. I wasn't sure why, but I was sure that if I survived the night, Annabeth would kill me.

* * *

Dinner was incredible. Sure, sitting on the floor to eat was kinda uncomfortable, I dropped my chopsticks five times, even after Sakura showed me how to hold them, I couldn't identify any of the dishes, none of the food was blue, and I could hardly follow any of the conversation among the regular residents. But the food was incredible; it beat most restaurants I'd been to.

Shirou was sitting at one end, Illya on his left and Sakura on his right, next to me, with Medusa across from me and the Fujimura woman between us, opposite Shirou. Sakura and Illya seemed torn between vying for Shirou's attention, and staring at Medusa. The Gorgon kept…shifting in…ways that made interesting things happen to her bre-shirt. She kept leaning across the table for dishes, and at one point I was sure I was going to see all of her…shirt. And the way she was eating—I'm pretty sure you didn't need to stick your chopsticks that far in your mouth and lick them clean every other bite.

I'm pretty sure that my face when she plucked that pickle out of her cleavage to nibble on was as red as Shirou's and Sakura's. Illya and Ms. Fujimura seemed to be getting as much of a kick out of it as Medusa herself probably was.

When dinner started to die down, the Q&A began. It was the normal stuff: What brings you to Japan? New York, really? Do you know any celebrities? Is that rumor about them true? What about that other rumor about that other celebrity? I thought all Americans had one of those? What about this generic misinterpretation? Wow, who'd have thought? And so on. I don't know how I managed to get through it without letting slip anything about Gods, monsters, or any of the other important things, but I did.

When everyone was finally done eating, Medusa offered to help Shirou clear the table and helped bring in dessert. Finally I was able to identify a dish just by looking at it—ice cream—and what's more, it was blue! I would tell you what flavor this perfect delicacy was if I could remember, but…Medusa did this-this _thing_ with her tongue every time she took a bite of hers, and she took…so many bites…so much tongue…

I, and almost everybody else, was finally able to pull myself free only when Ms. Fujimura—who I had picked up hated being called 'tiger' for some reason—shouted something and then rushed out, followed more sedately by Shirou and Sakura.

In the very uncomfortable silence that followed I once more lost control of my mouth. "Um, what just happened?"

"Fujimura-Sensei is an English teacher at Sakura-san and Emiya-kun's high school. She stayed too long and just realized she has homework to grade. She does this all the time," Medusa said promptly.

I flinched visibly at her voice. I'd lowered my guard over the relaxing dinner, but now that it was just us in the room, I needed to be on full guard. Us and Illya, who decided that she wasn't going to let us slip into a tense silence; a silence I would have preferred if I'd known what she planned to ask.

"So, how do you two know each other?" She asked curiously.

"Um, well, that's a bit complicated-" I floundered, only for Medusa to interrupt.

"I dated his father." She sighed wistfully, "Oh the times we had…I really should see if he's willing to…catch up." I was mildly creeped out by her perverted grin and far-away eyes as she said that.

Illya just gave her a blank look that screamed 'Bullshit.' "OK, how do you two _really_ know each other?" She demanded.

"Like I said, I dated his father," Medusa said again, as Shirou and Sakura returned. "It was a wild affair back in the day."

"Oh? And when was this?" Illya said sarcastically. "You haven't exactly been around for all that long!"

"It was back before I became a monster and Antihero of course."

Well, that shut everybody up. Shirou, Sakura, and Illya eyed me worriedly and I returned the look in concern. It was so quiet I think I heard a leaf hit the ground outside. How did these things always spiral so far out of control? And what did she mean by Antihero?

"Then I was right. Percy-san _is_ a Heroic Spirit," Sakura said numbly into the silence.

"A what?" I asked blankly. The others looked at her with surprise, which carried over on their glances at me, along with…maybe a bit of fear?

Then Shirou said something in Japanese. _"Sakura-san, what are you saying?"_ His tone was questioning, but the look on his face was hardening along with his posture.

Sakura replied in a low monotone, her face as expressive as a marble slate. _"He appeared out of nowhere, he battled with a Tengu and won, he didn't flinch at being called a Demigod, he recognized Rider-san as Medusa, and she admitted that he'd cut off her head. With all of that...it makes sense that he is the ancient Hero Perseus."_

I just stared at Sakura stupidly. Shirou and Illya were glancing between her and me in deep concentration, like they were trying to figure out a puzzle, but wary of what they would find when they solved it. Medusa had a similar look, but it quickly degenerated into mindless, uproarious laughter.

When she collected herself, barely, she started speaking to her housemates in Japanese so broken by laughter that I doubt I'd have been able to understand her if she'd been speaking Greek. _"Percy*snigger*kun isn't a *giggle* Heroic Spirit*hahaha!* yet! He-he-he will *teeheeheehee* be *gasp* though, in due time. *snort*titter*giggle*"_

"_Then-then he's not…? He's really not a Heroic Spirit? And there isn't going to be another War?"_ There was desperate hope in Sakura's eyes as she said whatever she said to Medusa.

I finally had enough. "Would somebody please explain just what the hell is going on!"

And thus began the inevitable crossover info-dump to explain the Who, What, When, Where, and Why of the two separate universes a higher power (Moi) deigned to put together. And so the Fate cast learned of the persisting existence of the ancient Gods, the travails of their demigod children, and Percy's proper heritage. And Percy learned of the hidden culture of Magi, their generally reclusive nature, and of the (dis)continued Holy Grail War.

…And after trying to figure this exact conversation out ever since I finished the first chapter, I've decide to Hell with it. I only need to clear up two points for the plot as-is, and that's all you're getting. If you want to know about the two worlds, then go to their wikia's, or, God forbid, pick up a book!

By the time the explanations were finished everyone had returned to their spots around the table with fresh cups of tea and a plate of cookies. Illya, in as calm a tone as she could muster after the off-screen info dump, finally opens the conversation. _"Okay, I can buy that the Gods are still running around messing with mortals, and that there are still monsters out there causing even more trouble. I'll even take Rider's word that this stupid faced twerp is a demigod. But there is no way you're going to convince me that the same monsters from millennia ago are running around, constantly respawning, and no one in the Association knows anything about it. It's impossible!"_

'_I really wish they wouldn't all sink back into Japanese when they're being serious.' _I sighed and glanced at Sakura.

"Illya-chan said that she understands, but doesn't believe that this could all go on without the Mages Association's knowledge," Sakura translated helpfully.

"Ah. Thank you."

"It's not like a monster can return the same day it was killed," Medusa said. "It takes at least several years, and more often a generation, for most monsters to return to the mortal plane, longer if they've grown weary of their existence. And there are many from the old times who have allowed themselves to fade away."

"Ano, Rider-san? If you don't mind, how many times have you died? When was the last time before the Holy Grail War?" Shirou asked slowly, piecing together his sentence in English.

"Oh who knows?" She sighed. "I've lost count other the millennia. I think once every century or two would be about right. My most recent death would be… two years ago. By Percy-kun."

Medusa's statement was met with a disbelieving silence. Then the shoe dropped and Illya started laughing uproariously. "Ahahahahaha~! That's a good one! There's no way some stupid rookie managed to kill you, not when even Saber couldn't finish you!"

Medusa just grinned mischievously at the much younger girl. "Usually that would be the case; but, I was a little distracted with trying to seduce him and turn his friends into lawn ornaments at the time." Oh look, they all shut up again, and now Sakura's blushing almost as much as I am. '_We have so much in common…Stop that! Remember the Wise Girl! The cute, mousy Wise Girl who'll kill you if she ever finds out about this!'_ "Plus I wasn't exactly at my best. I'd been active for over fifty years at that point and was very much out of shape."

"Oh my," Sakura gasped lightly. "What did you do for fifty years?"

"Not much. I ran a road side dinner in new jersey and would pay the bills by selling the statues of my customers." Everybody formed sweatdrops at the light way she spoke about her activities; like she was commenting on the weather. "That reminds me, I should really check in on that place. Several of those statues would make lovely garden features. I'm sure Tosaka would enjoy them."

"Ooookaaay…moving on. You still haven't explained how all of this can be going on behind the scenes," Illya accused. Medusa's blasé attitude seemed to have annoyed her.

"Well, that's a little complicated…" I began. Illya glared daggers at me. "Gulp. Er, well…there's this thing called the Mist. It's like a physical manifestation of human disbelief, since most mortals want to look at the world and not see the darkness—not believe that all the fairy tales and legends are grounded in truth. Monsters take advantage of that and shape the Mist around them to disguise their presence. Even when you know about the monsters and the Mist, it's still hard to see past the disbelief."

The three magi just blinked at me in varying stages of understanding, not quite getting it. I sighed and looked imploringly at Medusa. She grinned flirtatiously and addressed the others. "_Using human disbelief in their existence as a template, monsters and deities create a malleable glamour based on a perception filter called the Mist to make mortals ignore the truth and see only what they believe they should. Anyone who can see through the Mist is most probably related to a god or monster, and is considered a target by both sides."_

I sighed as looks of comprehension came on their faces. _'I don't know what she said, but it looks like they understand now. Which reminds me,_' "Sakura-san? I've been wondering…that bird-guy, Issei, how could you see him through the Mists?"

Medusa answered for her. "Because it wasn't there. The Mist is much thinner in Japan. The people are more spiritual, and belief is much stronger. On top of that, as magi, she, Shirou, and Illya all have experience with monsters and gods."

Everyone slipped into contemplative silence, sipping their tea as they let their minds process all of the days many revelations.

"Well, it's getting late. We should probably start turning in. Will you be staying, Percy-san?" Shirou asked carefully.

"Thank you for the hospitality, Emiya-san, but I really need to get going. I…have a lot of people waiting for me back home." I said as politely as I could. Sure, I had no idea how to _get_ home, but I couldn't inconvenience them any more. _'Besides, I doubt I'd be able to get any sleep knowing Medusa was right down the hall…'_

"There's no rush. By sea, you'll be able to return to America in a matter of hours; and, even if you left in the morning, the beach is only a short drive away," Medusa said as she stood to help Sakura collect the tea cups.

"**What!"**

* * *

The walk to the beach was blessedly silent. Illya had talked Shirou into carrying her early on, and was even now chatting with the boy and Sakura as they led the way to the beach. Medusa followed behind them at a respectable distance, and I kept a similar distance behind her, to keep an eye on her behin—to keep an eye out for trouble! I just wanted to keep her where I could see her so she couldn't attack my behi—attack me from behind! I was definitely not staring at her bu-back, and she was definitely not giving an extra jiggle every time she walked under a street light.

…Oh, who was I kidding. I was gonna need a cold shower every time I thought of tonight for years to come.

No one was more surprised than me when we finally reached the moonlit seashore. The first blast of salty sea air made my supernatural senses explode. "Why couldn't I feel this? I should have been able to locate the ocean if I was this close..." I said as I walked dazedly past the others to the waterline, and into the surf.

I just stood there, feeling the power of the sea in my blood, rejuvenating me. I heard dolphins chirping in the distance and knew that my ride was here. I turned back to my new friends on the beach and waved goodbye, then walked completely into the surf to meet my escort.

"_Um, are we sure we should just let him walk into the sea like that?"_ Illya asked. 20 meters out Percy rose from the water on the backs of two dolphins with an excited shout. _"…Never mind."_

A man fishing on a small jet of rock continues whistling a tune as he puts up his snakeskin boots, grinning as Percy shows off. He takes a mighty swig from the gourd at his side, and settles in to continue fishing. _"Just a matter of time now."_

* * *

In the clouds far above New York City, densely guarded from mortal ken, the lights of industry burned as Mount Olympus geared for war. On the highest peak in a chamber of glimmering marble, two of the Big Three, the magnificent sons Kronos, Zeus and Poseidon were talking of a matter whose importance was unknown to them.

"Brother, what news?" The king of Gods asked his seafaring brother.

"Percy has returned to my domain and is on his way to Camp. But there might be a problem."

"Hn. What has my nephew done now?"

"The port where he returned to the sea was in Japan."

"Oh no, not Japan." Zeus groaned. "By the Styx. What is it with your son and causing us grief?"

"Pfft. Like none of your own heroes haven't done the same."

Zeus glares lightning at his brother, though he knows it will do him no good. "Regardless. What do those Island gods want with him?"

"There is no way of knowing until they make a move," Poseidon shrugged. "We can only hope that they withhold their plans until after our father's return to Tartarus."

"Ugh." Zeus slumped wearily in his throne. The weight of war fell heavily on him. "I need a drink."

"You could always lift Dionysus's punishment."

"If things go well in this war, I just might give my son a reprieve. We'll need the supplies for the victory party, if we live to see it."

* * *

I needed these two chapters to establish the crossover and familiarize the characters. Stuff will happen later.

As it stands, I could leave this here and be happy with it. I still have to get my hands on 'The Lost Hero' and reread the series before continuing. I know there will be a quest, I just need to get that pesky war out of the way. Doing the Research is important. Besides, this has been distracting me from my more important stories for months!

If you enjoyed it, review. Tell me what I got right and what I got wrong. If you didn't like it, well, I'm sure you know what buttons to press to find something you do like so you can forget you ever saw this.

Also, if anyone could tell me how to get that accenting line over a letter, I'd be much obliged. -_- ;


End file.
